gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 11.
Na mostku wszyscy stanęli na baczność w obecności Wielkiego Admirała. Malthus pewnym krokiem przemierzył odległość między grodziami i iluminatorami. Gdy już się znalazł w odległości mniej więcej pół metra od bezdusznej pustki, rzucił zdawkowe „Spocznij” i zaczekał, aż jego nowy adiutant mu powie, dlaczego jego obecność była tu niezbędna. - O co chodzi kapitanie Herst? - Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że jeszcze dzisiaj zjawi się pan Anaron Tarkin ze swą grupą operacyjną. Ponadto sztab Wielkiego Moffa Dorvina poinformował nas, że rozruchy na Korelii się nasiliły, uniemożliwiając wysłanie kolejnych transportów. - Hmm... Czyli już na nic nie musimy czekać. Poinformujcie Tarkina, że od razu ruszamy na Korelię. Mieliśmy tam podjąć legion żołnierzy, ale widocznie musimy jeszcze posprzątać. Jeśli Tarkin będzie potrzebował zapasów, to uzupełni je na Korelii. Jego okręty mają być w pełnej gotowości bojowej. W momencie jego zjawienia się w systemie przechodzi pod moje rozkazy. Jak ma jakieś obiekcje, to niech zachowa je dla siebie. Coś jeszcze? - Tak, sir. - No to mów, na co czekasz? – Cassilious zawsze mówił wszystko od razu, przeszło przez myśl Wielkiemu Admirałowi. Trochę szkoda, że już nie jest moim adiutantem. - Otóż komodor Harrus... Otóż on... – niepewnie próbował zacząć Herst. - Co znów spierdolił i dlaczego wciąż tytułujecie go komodorem? – podniósł głos poddenerwowany Malthus. Co raz bardziej nie lubił tej zakały imperialnej floty. - Przepraszam, sir. Rozkazał pana aresztować pod zarzutem zdrady. Po jego nagłym opuszczeniu układu była cisza... Aż do dzisiaj, ale rano przyszła wiadomość, że nie uznaje i nie przyjmuje degradacji. - Zignorować. Nie można nie przyjąć degradacji. Ale sam tego chce... Załączcie nagrania z mojej rozmowy z nim, raporty z jego ostatnich działań, wszystko co może go udupić, do aktu oskarżenia. Jak skończycie, to umieśćcie w systemie informację, że został na niego wydany wyrok śmierci z mojej autoryzacji. I tytułujecie go jego obecnym stopniem. Inaczej tydzień karceru za sianie defetyzmu. - Tak jest, sir. Wielki Admirał już przestał traktować Harrusa jak człowieka zdrowego psychicznie, choć teraz ten go wyraźnie chciał zdenerwować, ale on miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Mała armada Malthusa powiększała się. Wszystkie rozbite oddziały z tego nadsektora były kierowane do niego. On je przeformowywał i wcielał do Piątej Samodzielnej Grupy Bojowej. W ten sposób poza dwoma nowymi niszczycielami Imperial II, dwudziestoma krążownikami Arquintes i również dwudziestoma Lancerami, do zgrupowania Wielkiego Admirała dołączyły kolejne dwa gwiezdne niszczyciele, siedem krążowników i dwanaście okrętów typu Vindicator, które stoczniowcy musieli naprawić, ale poza tym były gotowe do walki. Również Wielki Moff przysłał kilka okrętów. Kilka... Niszczyciel Imperial II z generatorami cienia masy, dziesięć Vindicatorów, dobre pięćdziesiąt statków Gozanti z zaczepami pod myśliwce TIE, a także coś, co zaskoczyło Malthusa. Dwa niszczyciele typu Venator z hangarami przerobionymi pod transport dwudziestu maszyn AT-AT i sześciu myśliwców, za to przysłane w nich myśliwce, to były nowiutkie Defendery. Malthus myślał, że wszystkie statki tego typu już dawno zezłomowano, ale okazało się, że na niektórych montowano różne eksperymentalne bajery. Poza tymi statkami, Wielki Admirał kupił osobiście jeszcze jeden statek. Osobisty prom typu Lambda. Jego wersja posiadała silniki o zwiększonej mocy, pancerz i cztery robione na zamówienie droidy: dwa z nich, to były specjalne astromechy, a kolejne dwa, to specjalnie projektowani pod życzenia Malthusa piloci, którzy w razie potrzeby mogli robić za ochroniarzy, medyków, mechaników, sekretarzy i w ogóle za wszystko, czego potrzebował Wielki Admirał. Na pokładzie znajdowała się najnowocześniejsza kapsuła medyczna, pokaźny arsenał zabezpieczany cylindrami kodowymi Wielkiego Admirała i nieco wygodniejsze od standardowych fotele. Cały prom został odmalowany na czarno i pokryty specjalnym laminatem utrudniającym, a nawet uniemożliwiającym namierzenie go. Wielki Moff Dorvin nie popierał tego zakupu, ale Malthus zignorował te obiekcje. Też chciał mieć coś dla siebie, a płacił z własnego żołdu. Myślał o tym wszystkim, gdy podziwiał przez iluminatory statki transportowe wiozące zapasy dla jego floty. Przewoziły głównie żywność i rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby. Kilka legionów szturmowców, drugie tyle oficerów, techników, inżynierów, pilotów, magazynierów, saperów, pracowników cywilnych i masy innych ludzi niezbędnych dla funkcjonowania floty. Ich roczne utrzymanie kosztowało więcej, niż statki na których służyli, a które obecnie były ich domem, miejscem pracy, a dla wielu i grobem. Z kolei Malthus stał się ich dowódcą, pasterzem, ojcem, sędzią, przyjacielem i jedyną szansą na przeżycie. Większości było obojętne kto dowodzi, ale Malthusowi nie było obojętne kim dowodził. Bezpośrednio pod sobą musiał mieć ludzi, którym ufał, a ci ludzie musieli ufać jemu. To była jedyna recepta, nawet nie na zwycięstwo, tylko na przeżycie. Wielki Admirał nie zauważył kiedy te małe transportowce przestały kursować. Zauważył coś innego. Kolejne statki wychodziły z nadprzestrzeni, a były to cztery Vindicatory, z czego jeden się wyróżniał malowaniem w dość ekscentrycznym kolorze, jak by to ująć, sraczkowatego szlamu. Dotychczas Malthus uważał, że to żart, albo jakieś niewielkie fragmenty malowania, ale teraz się przekonał, że Anaron Tarkin rzeczywiście tak odmalował swój okręt flagowy. Tymczasem, zgodnie z rozkazami, zarówno nowoprzybyli, jak i już obecna w systemie grupa, ustawiła kurs na Korelię. Malthusowi zawsze się podobało to niezwykłe uczucie towarzyszące różnym manewrom okrętów. Pokładowe generatory grawitacji starały się lekko neutralizować siły działające na załogę, ale nigdy nie udawało się to w stu procentach. Wielki Admirał pamiętał, jak na mniejszych jednostkach robił gwałtowne manewry, to załoga w kilku miejscach dospawała barierki i poręcze. To były czasy... A teraz? - Sir, flota w gotowości, wszystkie systemy sprawne, okręty Anarona Tarkina również potwierdziły gotowość – zameldował oficer odpowiedzialny za łączność. - Dobrze. A więc ruszamy. Niech wszyscy będą w gotowości bojowej, bo nie wiadomo co się dzieje na Korelii. Piloci mają siedzieć w maszynach, tak samo załogi maszyn kroczących. Przekażcie im to. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 10. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 12. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania